


I never planned on you

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: Matthew was one of the only openly gay boys in his middle school which meant a couple things, he was incredibly alone,  others didn't get his inturla struggle and sometimes being open was harder then being closeted if you where alone, so he had up defences walls to block out the other kids he was mean and scarsitc but it also meant he didn't have many friends,Jay Bilzerian was rather dumb but he didn't seem to mind he had good friends who laughed at his stupid magic tricks even if he failed at them, they would all roll their eyes when he quoted his dad's law cammrtals sometimes laughing at how out of context those could get. he was confused within his own head but he was figuring it out,Andrew Jessi and Nick where Jay's closest friends who all had their own troubles whether or not they want them, Andrew struggling through puberty, Jessi with her parent's divorce, Nick trying to be at the same stander as his friends in terms of puberty,they are so much no one was gonna sees coming they tried to predict the future of there lives but Matthew crushing on jay, well that they could have never guessed,





	I never planned on you

Matthew ran his fingers over his lips as they walked back into the gyms he stood behind the group, he had never kissed anyone. Never met anyone who would want to kiss him. Jay the boy who had kissed him walked ahead as they all walked back to the gym. Jay was almost bouncing as he talked with his hands waving them around, it seemed to be quite normal for him. Matthew was gonna go back to sleep in the abandoned room but well, he walked with them anyways, Matthew just thought about the night's events so far since everything had happened so fast. 

The lunar sleepover was possibly the best thing that had happened to Bridgeton middle school well the second half of it anyways, after they had gotten rid of the shame wizard and everyone had decided to act like maniacs because well why not. Matthew sat next to Jay on the gym floor well the classmates around them setting fires and drawing on the walls, Matthew was doing his best to hide the blush that he could feel coming up his neck and cheeks. 

"that was my first kiss," Matthew admitted to jay it was clearly not jays but for Matthew, this mattered even if the only reason that Jay kissed him was that of a bottle landing on him, Jay was overconfident. 

"that was my first guy kiss," Jay offered because he was weird and awkward. 

"what did you think," Matthew asked looking into Jay's dark brown eyes he had this glint in his eyes dark lustful he had never seen someone look at him like that he had seen others with that sort of look in their eyes. 

"Hey man, a mouth a mouth, "Jay's lips gave a small grin at him. 

"stop quoting your dad's law commercials" Matthew flirted, his eyes challenging Jays. 

"why don't you make me" Jay challenged as Matthew kissed Jay once again only pulling away to kiss Matthews neck leaving a small mark on jays caramel coloured skin as Jay laughed a little just a bit. 

the next day the gym was completely destroyed there were little fires everywhere and they had been filed into the gym and no one spoke of the events of the night before, no one even talked about the event for the next couple months, but Matthew thought about jay after the mark had faded after the memories of the night had started to blur Matthew though about jay especially after he came out as bi the resident straight man was not so straight anymore. 

"Jay you can't just date everyone," Jessi rolled her eyes as they sat at lunch as Jay was talking about all the people he found attractive and wanted to be with. 

"haha watch me," jay narrowed his eyes at her she just shook her head as Nick sat next to Jessi looking over at Jessie and jay Andrew was on his way. 

"Nick tells Jay he cant date, everyone," Jessi sighed looking over at him. 

"I don't think so, Um who would want to date him anyway," Nick asked taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Hey, I could get anyone I wanted," Jay defended "I am the best," 

"stop quoting your dad's law commercial," they both told him laughing just a little bit bringing a smile to Jays face as well as he started to eat his food. 

"Blab, anyways tell me who I should go for," Jay asked lightheartedly he kinda knew that Jessi would never do that and nick wouldn't do it in front of her.

"was not doing that," Jessi huffed flicking her red hair back she had left it down that day for some reason so she kept flicking it back behind her shoulder. they could all tell it was annoying her but she didn't seem to keen on tying it back. 

"come on, why not," Jay laughed as he saw Matthew walk pass to go sit with some of there other classmates. 

"because that's gonna blow up in all our faces," Jessi smiled as she threw a piece of bread at jays head pulling any of the attention that he had drawn to Matthew back to her, everyone at the table was laughing it seemed that they where all back so some sort of normal. 

"what is and if it is don't do it please," Andrew said as he sat down after he heard the last sentence he was just so tired with things that had blown up in there faces. 

"don't worry about it, we aren't going to," Jessi smiled placing a hand on Andrew's shoulder as Andrew took a deep breath before digging into his food after he heard that news. "not to mention that you would have to go after a girl and all the girls in the school don't like you," 

"yeah I could get a guy, I also like the dick," jay defined himself they all gave him a balance stare, they already knew that it didn't make a difference. 

"there's only one openly gay guy in are school and Matthew would never date you" Jessi rolls her eyes sticking out her tongue out at him after jay gave him a stare. 

"he kissed me once," Jay said he hadn't really told them about what had happened but it had slipped out once they kissed at the lunar sleep over it had come out when they were being stupid and playing truth or dare, it had been a late night and a dumb game but no one judged him when Jay actually admitted that he liked it saying  
'Matthew may not have to know what he was doing but he was good, yknow he actually left a mark on my neck and it felt so damn good,'

"on the night of the lunar sleepover when most of us went crazy don't you think that maybe Matthew went a little bit crazy too," Andrew shrugged carefully not really knowing what to say. andrew at some point had become the rational one of the group. 

"that's fair, Jay I don't think Matthew would date you-you're not exactly his type," Nick looked at him giving him a looked of sympathy, before looking back down at his food. 

"rude," Jay looked over at Matthew he wasn't hugely involved in the conversation but he seemed to be paying enough attention. 

"take it how you want it was just telling you the truth," Nick laughed they then moved on to the next conversation, something about nicks life since he seemed to have a bit of a strange life at this time, they just laughed at whatever was happening the year had begun so tough but now it was getting easier everyone seemed to start mellowing out 

the next period class was science and Jay got partnered with Matthew for the lesson. 

"hey what are we doing in class," Jay asked sitting down next to Matthew they both sat very close to close to for Matthews comfort as Jay's arm rubbed up against Matthews 

"did you not just listen to what the teacher said," Matthew raised his eyebrow luckily his voice kept still unwavering. 

"no I was doodling, I'm not good at science really I normally work with Nick and Andrew and they do pretty well at the stuff so I supervise them," Jay shrugged kicking his legs describing himself as Matthew stayed still. 

"really, sounds fun," Matthew pulled his eyes to the window looking away from jay. 

"should we get started," Jay asked as he opened a textbook not to the right page or anywhere near it. 

"Yeah," Matthew reached over to flip the page to the one they where reading for the assignment being a read and answer some questions about it, even though Matthew couldn't focus on the reading as Jay had his knee pressed up against Matthews' mid thigh it made Matthews heartbeat pretty hard as it had jumped into his ears, when Jay moved himself leaning against Matthew his hair tickling Matthews' chin. 

luckly for Matthew class ended soon enough so he rushed to the bathroom splashing his face with water so he could go on to the next period luckily Jay wasn't in that class, but he kept thinking of Jay but Matthew thought about Jay a lot nowadays, no matter what he would see things that reminded him of Jay, sometimes even dream of Jay, 

the next day in classes Matthew found himself partnered with Jay once more who was actively flirting with someone over text, as he sat so very close to Matthew so close that Matthew would catch glimpses of his texting one of them being 

'hes abouslty adorable,' and another one that he sent out later being 'like I would tell you his name,' whoever he was talking about and texting was being toyed with. 

"Hey Matthew are you paying attention" Jay waved in Matthews' face as he snapped back out of his thoughts. 

"No whats, what up," Matthew shook his head back to paying attention, Jay looked consumed as he scanned Matthews' face but then turned back to the textbook.

"dude where never gonna get this done what does are teacher hate us," Jay fell onto the desk over his textbook Matthew laughed a little bit. this was due on Monday then it would all go to be the same once again Matthew would be longing for Jay from the affair, so he didn't mind taking his time on the work.

"come on we can just do it at my house this weekend," Matthew suggested it was Friday afternoon and Matthews parents would be out the next day so he would have the house to himself he wants expecting much but maybe he would even just have a little bit of touching well they worked. 

"okay" Jay nodded as Matthew gave jay his addresses. "you live about a ten minute walk from me, I see you around two tomorrow," Jay nodded as he looked back at his work again Matthew smiled and placed his textbooks back in his bag, class was over in ten minutes anyway, Matthew opened his Tumblr then switching to the seconded blog he had called 'a blog of unrequited love' where he and others wrought about there unrequited love experiences. 

Matthew got one this morning that fascinated him greatly.

'my story of unrequited love, 

my love for this person had run deep, I couldn't even think strigate my thoughts all when to them, I would ditch friends for them I would miss family events I even fail a class because I felt like I loved him so deeply, of course looking back at it and because they had been gone for a while now I can say without a douth it was a fascination with them as I had never liked anyone before and there this person was they where my first kiss, but well I couldn't see that I didn't truly like them let alone love them, they moved away as I entered grade 8 and now I'm in grade 11 I sit here and read these stories from the younger kids and I just think how crazy it all really is in ten twenty or even three years later you see that they weren't worth the suffering except that they where, because they made you who you are 

Brokenbuthealing' 

matthew loved to read the storeys that people had left he started the blog in 6th grade when he realized he was gay and what he was feeling for other guys the blog had blown up of people tagging his blog in their tales of the people who didn't love them back. other would say it made them feel less alone it made Matthew feel like he was in this community true it was one of the people who had all simply not had there feelings returned

but it felt kinda odd to read it next to Jay his latest unrequited love story, the bisexual experiment he had labelled the story he wrote it every time he was trying to end a crush he had about four storeys now 

The mistakes 

the broken hearted 

the straight 

then finally the bisexual experiment, 

each story ended the same way 

no matter what I try I get my heart broken, I have once again fallen victim to the trap of unrequited love thank you for reading and sharing your own stories with all of us but for now this is -tragicgayheartbreak- signing off' the name was from his other blog as he thought of the unrequited love to be more of a board for those to talk about there experiences his personal blog was about whatever he felt like when he was scrolling 

sometimes Matthew felt bad about labeling Jay as the Bisexual experiment as Jay wasn't just that to him not like Mark who had still been reeling from his last relationship and was broken hearted the whole time Matthew knew him or carter the straight boy he fell hopelessly in love with who dated a lot of women or John the boy who messed up everything he made so my mistake and Matthews mistake was liking him. 

but with Jay, it felt different Jay wasn't just a guy trying to figure out his sexuality he kissed Matthew on a game because he wanted to prove something to Matthew who never regretted the makeout in the gym 

matthew was sure Jay's friends knew how could they not, Jay was very quick-tempered and one tease or taunt relating to it and the secret was out.

Jay came out as Bi a couple weeks later even admitting yeah maybe the kiss with Matthew had sparked something but that wasn't everything, Jay was something else all together so when Matthew got home that day he wrote another letter 

'not just the bisexual experiment 

hey readers I'm going to admit this when I wrought the bisexual experiment it was to get over the boy who I had a deep crush on, now almost two months later I can tell that it hasn't helped so I'm writing another letter in a different style this is to the not so experiment 

dear Bisexual experiment, 

I don't think you even fathom how much you have changed me as a person by those two simple acts, first the smooch or share kiss in the teachers louder when you kissed me mostly out of spite, or the little make-out session in the gym shortly after your laugh when I started to kiss your neck still follows me were ever I go and I'm starting to think that maybe the boys that I have liked before I stopped liking because after they where gone I could see they where bad for me, I see you every day you walk with your friends as they laugh at your stupid magic tricks, they toss food at you because you keep quoting your father but no one its rude 

I watch from across the caf from across the classroom from across the hall, I can still see the hickey even thought its long fades I can still feel the warmth of your lips and your hands under my chin even though its been months, I hate that you've left so much of an impact on me, but mostly I hate that I can't get over you, My stomick flips when you touch my arm even just by accident, 

I hate that you'll never read this and that Ill never be able to work up the courage to talk with you about it, I envy your friends as they get to walk down the halls with you I envy the girl you used to date who you know hang with because she's gotten closer to you as an ex then I have ever, 

this is the confession that I don't think I've given my crush up yet because then my heart would beat as fast when you touch my arm or how sleepy you get in science and that you can fall asleep just about anywhere 

I haven't give up hope just yet  
-tragicgayheartbreak- ' 

matthew typed the letter all in one go he read it over then posted it shutting down his laptop and collapsing onto his bed, the comments would start to flood in soon and he would check them in the morning but for now he brushed through his confessions witch where when annos sent in little storeys about there love life for Matthew to pick the top three for the week which he posted on Saturday mornings, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you're going to study at Matthew's when was the last time you worked on any project let alone science," Jessi turned her head as they all walked home they were gonna drop their stuff at nicks home then go to the movies, but they where listening to Jay tell his plans for the next day

"It seemed like a good idea when he suggested it," Jay defined, to be honest, he didn't know why he agreed to study with Matthew he didn't care about the project or the grade he was gonna get in science, "Maybe he's better at manipulation then all of you are" Jay shrugged they all gave him a knowing glare

"your you like him and wouldn't admit it," Andrew shrugged looking over at Jay who blushed at even the suggestion 

"its pointless anyway he would never date me," Jay brushed off he knew that to be true, he wasn't the type for Matthew he would date like high achieving well-dressed types, not jay who was an amulet magician and tended to wear whatever he could find when he got up, 

"that doesn't mean you don't like him," Nick pointed out he had his own adventure with liking people out of your league, and he was good at messing that shit up, 

"you must have some feeling for you has the one who showed you that you where bi, he must be a hell of a kisser," Andrew pointed out they where not that best any really anything but hell if they could put two and two together and show Jay things he didn't want to know 

"I could be one too," Jay defined he thought he was at least a half decent kisser 

"Jessi?" the boys turned to the redhead she stopped to think about it then turned back to them 

"I'm not complaining," she shrugged she had really only like Jay because she thought she wasn't supposed to they didn't really work out as anything more than that, 

"see" Jay waved his arms 

"but that's a case for Matthew liking you and I can not read that guy he his so shut off," Andrew shrugged they all nodded in agreement to that Matthew was rather closed off to the rest of the school class, "not to mention Jessi had kiss Jay and Nick not exactly the world expert but it does however make Jay a better kisser then Nick," Jay did a fist bump to the the air and nick pushed Andrew who almost fell face first into the street. 

"yeah he must like Jay to a certain extent if he's invited him over to his house like I don't commonly invite over people I hate for a project not worth all that much in the grand schema," Nick thought they were like after detectives but like horrible ones 

"but Matthews one of those people who takes interested in people because the board," Jessi pointed out she had seen it first hand and didn't dought that he would do it again if he had gotten to board with everything 

"I don't think he would use me like that," Jay sighed he would like to think he knew Matthew at least a little bit better then these guys did be though he wasn't normally the one who would pick out on social cues from others all that fast 

" he has in the past," Jessi pointed out pulling her hair back fed up with it falling into her eyes, 

"I don't think he would now, that's my point," Jay nodded no one questioned him further he had his ground and they would let him keep it, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two o'clock on Saturday came way to quick for Matthews liking but there he was Jay standing on his doorstep with his school bag on his back take a huge breath Matthew open the front door, 

"come in, we have the house to are selfs my parents are out on a trip this weekend I hope you don't mind," Matthew shrugged keeping his cool as they walked to the dining room table where Matthew had already brought his books down the page open, he though jay would like to get this done quick, after about two hours and no work did he found he and Jay had more in common than he thought, it wasn't till around 8 that night that Jay started to head home, 

"You got a curfew," Matthew asked as they stood in the front hall, 

"not really, I don't think anyone knows I'm even going," Jay shrugged pulling his bag onto his shoulder 

"why not," Matthew asked as he stepped closer to Jay he looked upset by his parents not loving him, Matthew wanted to love him to care for the little-broken boy who stood in front of him, 

"other things to worry about I guess," Jay shrugged rubbing the back of his neck, he didn't understand why but ever since the event in the gym he touches the place on his neck where Matthew had left a mark, it comforted him when nothing else would 

"You deserved better than that," Matthew looked into Jay's eyes they showed Matthew Jay the real one the broken caring loving one who wanted to be loved more than anything that he had ever decider 

"Probably not, I get in a lot of trouble and do a lot of dumb stuff" Jay kept rambling until Matthew kissed him, jay dropping his bag to the floor to place his hands on the small of Matthews back pulling Matthew closer to him as he laced his fingers through the belt of his pants they both crashed against the wall of Matthews home sliding to the ground as Matthew crawled closer to Jay sitting in his lap as they never pulled away not for a while anyways 

not until Jays phone buzz and they both jumped back, Jay reaching for his phone it was Andrew calling, he put the phone on speaker and gestured to Matthew to be silent, 

"Hey Andrew," Jay coughed out, hoping his voice didn't sound too weird to Andrew, 

"hey jay nick asked me to call you because Jessi said that you never texted her today about your plans with her tomorrow, so um, yeah you okay," Andrew mumbled through his words it made sense that Jessi or nick had sent him up to this he never really called, 

"I'm fine I just spent the day at Matthews house and I guess I had left my ringer off," jay lied right through his teeth he had heard the messages but he had been to focus on Matthew to care 

"okay Ill tell jess, I don't know why they could call you them selfs but whatever night," Andrew was yawning the guy was likely tired from whatever nick had dragged him into that day the story he would get at school Monday Andrew still tried from the event. 

"night," jay the promptly hung up tossing the phone to the floor,

"I was gonna ask you to do something tomorrow," Matthew muttered, 

"I'll do whatever you want us to do" Jay shrugged witch cased Matthew to crawl close to jay making out with him again than giving jay his phone number for whatever it was they where gonna do tomorrow, Matthew hadn't decided yet. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they ended up watching bad Tv movies on Matthews couch, since his parents where gone again, not that he minded since it meant he could lay with jay who want as horny as Matthew had once thought, he was respectable and they could talk have little conversations, or simply sit together but Matthew would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he liked the kissing Jay was really good at it, but he really had no clue what happened at school on Monday. 

Jay ended up leaving Matthews house that evening at about four thirty since his parents were coming home soon be b-lined to Nicks house where Jessi and Andrew both were doing homework or something of that sorts, he needed their advice even if he wasn't really sure what was going on, 

"so, you made out with Matthew several times and hung out with him all weekend and you still have no clue where you stood with him," Nick asked he was sitting on the floor with Andrew as they played video games Jessi was on her laptop on his bed typing up information for school, 

"yes that's exactly what happened what do I do," Jay walked the floor of nicks bedroom as his friends stayed focused on their devices Jessi slapped down her laptop and sat up rolling her eyes 

"why are you asking them, Nick is bad with most people and Andrew is socially awkward, and no I'm no better, so don't even ask," Jessi explained as she packed her laptop into her bag for taking home. 

"try asking him," Nick shrugged as the game was in between games he placed the controller down on the floor Andrew crawled up on to the bed next to Jessi, looking over at Jay 

"that's actually good advice, how did you come up with that," Jessi kicked Nick in the back as Nick turned around to her 

"I have no clue," he laughed as he hit her knee, 

"what if Matthew doesn't actually like me," Jay panicked Matthew was a pretty good actor, so he could have been acting to get physical pleaser with jay but this had only crossed his mind now 

"its possible" Jessi smrekd 

"Jessi," Andrew pushed her as she fell onto her side on nicks bed 

"what," she defended her self 

"try asking him dumbass," Nick rolled his eyes then picked up the controller once again and Andrew joined him on the floor for another game, 

jay wasn't really sure what to say, 

on the other side neither did Matthew, but that night Matthews mother and father returned packing up everyone, 

"cut all tyes, take everything that's important to you where gone by sunrise," his father demanded Matthew and his older sister Kara, both then running to there rooms to pack up everything they cared about that morning Matthew watched as they drove away from everything that he had ever know, on to a new town, 

Jay was heartbroken from Matthews to disagree but soon can eight grade than high school, so many more misadvances with his friends that Matthew the boy who showed Jay his bisexuality slipped his mind replaced with some other guy or some other girl depending on when you asked, 

they all grew up, and all where head off to college 

"hey dorks what new," Nick called as he walked into Jay's apartment he had moved into a small apartment when he turned 17 being done with his parents and all, they didn't seem to know that he had moved out 

"since you asked what's new with you," Jessi asked she was spread out on Jays couch Jay was at his desk he actually had become a writer so he was working on a new book struggling as he had written his first book about four dumb preteens and he was trying to write the next one about the preteens as teenagers but he had hit a bit of a wall, 

"I got into Georgetown University," Nick showed an acceptance letter rubbing it in Jessi's face since she hadn't gotten any yet she had checked every day since the first classmate of there's got one, but she hadn't gotten any yet, 

"I'm destined to get one next then if you got in, so are you going to Georgetown then," Jessi asked 

"Yeah, I mean why not I wanted to go there so, I'm now studying history at Georgetown University in Washington," Nick smiled as Andrew then walked in, 

"I don't remember giving all of your keys," jay rolled his eyes, as they all just shrugged and said, 

"we made copies," Jay didn't mind them being over since it got real quiet when they where gone, Andrew had brought with him an acceptance letter from Chicago state university, Chicago, Washington they where all so far away, he was pretty sure that Jessi would be going to a school in Washington as well, jay had applied to a couple places but he wasn't really sure if he would be going anywhere if he did get accepted which he was pretty sure he wouldn't but he would probably move into an apartment in NYC, not the suburbs anymore with his friends going he had no obligation to stay, 

Jay actually started to write a play about four friends finding that they would be together for much longer. 

they spent all the time together that they could as they moved Jay into his new apartment tenth floor it wasn't huge but it had just enough room for him, they each hauled boxes up the building and started to unpack with him they would all be headed there different ways in two weeks so they had planned to stay at Jay's for the week then say there goodbyes for the next couple months they had a plan to meet again at Christmas, 

Matthew lived with two other guys they were dating and had somewhat adopted Matthew as there little son as he took classes at NYU for acting well he started in the fall and he was also getting little jobs at theatres around new york sometimes for months others for hours. He had lived with the pair for just under a year now he took his last year of high school in new york city. 

"where getting a new neighbour, I think its one guy but he had three others with him this morning," Mark told Carter and Matthew when they had both gotten home, 

"did you talk to him," Carter asked as he sat down mark snuggling up to him Matthew was scrolling through Tumblr once again he looked so very much different then what he did in seventh grade he had stopped styling his hair every morning after his parents had moved the whole family they need new looks to blend in, so, Matthew, had messy blond hair that mark had tried to fix for months with no avail, he wore oversize sweaters and ripped skinny jeans with black vans almost every day, he also tend with black eyeliner and deep red lipstick, 

"Oh gods, no, he looked like one of those dumb jock stereotypes with his little redhead girlfriend and two guy friends, I would need backup," Mark shook his head he hated meeting new people, especially neighbours, 

"tomorrow Saturday well go before that party, BTW matt you coming to the party at rach's tomorrow night," Carter shrugged as he looked over at Matthew he was sitting in the old love chair that he had brought with him from his parent's house. 

"sure why not, what is she the druggy or the sad drunk," Matthew looked up thinking about. 

"sad drunk," Mark nodded to witch Matthew rolled his eyes, 

"yeah okay," Matthew looked back down at his phone than looking at his nails they had been painted a silver colour but they were chipped now so he huffed since he had only painted then last night, 

"Rach is the sad drunk right, or am I thinking of Riley," Mark turned to Carter who was flipping through Netflix opinions, 

"no Riley is the boring sober friend of mia, Rach is the sad drunk," he told mark carter was better at remembering people, Mark was good at gossiping it was really odd but between the two of them Matthew felt like he knew all of new york, 

"I thought so, mitch will be there though and he's so much fun," Mark shook his shoulders and carter tensioned up carter did not like mitch one bit not since he started dating mark who was Mitch's ex, it wasn't pretty. 

"matt if you hook up with mitch we will be disappointed in you," Carter warned Matthew and mark in a way, not that he would outright say it, 

"Mitch isn't he the one who studies fine arts," Matthew asked flicking his eyes to the guys on the couch, they were both snuggled into each other so much they might as well be one person, 

"Yeah," Mark nodded, mark and Carter had graduated some of the there friends hadn't but they were both working in the real world, 

"I wouldn't ever even think of hooking up with him, I don't do fine art majors," Matthew rolled his eyes to be truthful he hadn't really dated anyone since middle school, he could but he just never found anyone he cares enough about and he didn't really sleep around not much anyways, sometimes he had but not really. 

"good, I dont what him in our apartment," Carter nodded 

"they could go to his apartment," Mark shrugged 

"are we one hundred that he's not homeless no one has ever been in his place," Carter looked down at mark they looked like complete opposites mark was rather short with a dark complexion and a buzz cut, Carter had a so pale complexion it was like it had never seen the sun, and he had long almost sliver like hair, Matthew had only recently found out he died his hair that colour,

"that's true," Matthew pointed out, licking his lower lip then biting the corner as he tried to think of a way to end the post in a witty and cute way, 

"so what's on the menu for tonight," Mark asked giving his dirty glare, 

"Netflix, I'm tired," Carter sighed it was a Friday night but carter was working in a startup company that had a huge party this afternoon and he hadn't gotten home until 7:45 anyways. mark turned to Matthew flicking his head up as he felt marks eye on him 

"I have a blog to write so don't look at me," he defends himself he didn't tend to go to parties without carter since mark would always ditch him with the weirdest people in the party so Matthew would find an excuse not to go if Carter wasn't. 

"your both so boring," mark pouted as they all feel into a silance when a knock came at the door, on the other side of the door Matthew saw a girl that looked like Jessi Glaser older of cores but the same short red hair skinny jeans and a tee-shirt with slight changes she must be a D cup now, and her hair was style not just pulled back into a ponytail, she wore light makeup that highlighted her features, 

"hi my friend lives next door and was wondering if you had an extra extension cable," she asked 

"we just might girly, I'm Mark by the way," mark opened the door wider as Matthew sunk father in his chair as Jessi walked into the apartment, 

"Jessi not that it really matters I'm off to Washington in a couple weeks" she shrugged as Matthew let go of a breath maybe it was someone she had met in high school not middle school and they would know Matthew. 

"for school," Mark asked as he looked through a door finding an extension cable, 

"yeah, the first year," she nodded 

"here you go," Mark gives her the white cord, 

"we'll get this back to you tomorrow morning we're gonna go shopping but we lost his wallet in the boxes somewhere," Jessi laughs slightly, 

"by the way that my boyfriend carter and the boy in the chair is matt," Mark pointed to the people around the room, 

"nice to meet you all, the guy who is gonna live next to you his names Jay fair warring he sleeps around like crazy, normally not when I'm in town with the other boys but when we leave, he's a mess from some guy in middle school," Jessi explains, these guys are being nice to her so she feels like she owes them a little bit of a fair warning, 

"is he bi," Mark asked as she seemed to be annoyed with the boy they had never met,

"Yeah, anyone who will let him, really, has, good in a relationship but when he single he tends to flirt around just wack him with a newspaper that's how his mother trained him," Jessi let out a laugh like a huff, 

"well it was nice to meet you," Mark smiled at her as she looked out at someone 

"you as well I gotta go smack a couple heads since all my friends are idiots for some reason," she smiled then walked back outside, 

"spill Matthew what do you know about our pretty little redhead," Carter poked Matthews knee with his foot and mark joined them back on the couch, 

"I may or may not have known her in middle school," Matthew shrugged looking away, 

"so was redhead friend with the first boy you kiss and still haven't moved on from," Carter asked sly as ever if people where animals he would be a fox, or a snake, charming but are willing to bite your head off at any moment, 

"Yeah, she was friends with Jay," Matthew released jays names from his lips something he hadn't dared to do since they left all those years ago, Jay was a forbidden word, a forbidden name, 

"Jay our new next door neighbour suddenly I'm intrigued," mark bit his lip, mark didn't seem like a snake or a fox but he was, tricky quick, both had fun playing with the emotions of those around them, 

"of course you are," Matthew got up from his seat and put on the kettle he might as well have some tea, after all, he picked up some new tea bags on his way home 

"hush matt don't talk to your father like that," mark pouted like a small child witch if he's being honest he was a small child in a grown man's body, 

"you're not my dad mark," Matthew rolled his eyes, they had done this since one night when Matthew got super drunk and admitted he had a daddy kink, probably because he was distance and secretive, he found out why eventually but the trama had already been dealt with Matthew, 

"this new toy comes into town and suddenly you don't need your parents," Mark sluked letting a fake tear roll down his face as Matthew made his tea and walked back into the living space, 

"wow, that was a lot even for you," Carter laughed kissing the top of marks head Matthew would not have minded if they were older and had raised him but they just took care of him now, 

"let's just watch a movie," Matthew sighed taking a sip of his tea, and turning on some movie that mark had on his list, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"your neighbor seem nice, three guys two gay and dating the third is unknown to me," Jessi announced as she dropped the cord for Andrew who was rather good with the electrical stuff so he was setting up Jay's tv and entertaining stuff she then hit him in the head for the emergency text that he had sent, 

"cool, I probably wouldn't spend a lot of time in the building when they're around, but its nice to know, " Jay shrugged he was looking through his phone as Jessi had gotten back, it had taken her longer than expected, but she must have been talking was what jay had decided he was chatting up some cutie only a couple blocks away, he would probably slip out late and have a harmless hook up, 

"no harm in it, it reads well so yeah I would send it to your publisher," Nick then handed jay back his laptop he had been reading over jays book he finished it in the hours of driving things since they tried to do it in Andrews pickup truck with nothing else. the book was about four friends saying goodbye and recalling not just the good memories but the fights and the heartbreaks before they all go there part ways and this time Jay added, matt the beautiful gay boy, jay had tried to base the books off his life but with everyone he found it hard to write about Matthew he worked up the courage for this one though. 

"thanks, nick, anyways did you get it, Andrew," Jay asked quickly sending the email then shutting the laptop down 

"give me a couple minutes," he brushes them off he was working with four systems an x-box 1 PlayStation 4 DVD player and a box that let you stream youtube and Netflix, so he was one his edge with figuring it out, 

"fine not trying to impose on you man," Jay leaned back into the old couch, feeling it comfort is one of the things he had to bring with him well he ditched most of the rest of his furniture

"what are we gonna get for dinner," Jessi asked as she knew they had yet to go shopping for any food and if it were to the guys they might starve out of forgetfulness, 

"hears ten dollars take Nick and get pizza somewhere," Jay passed her a couple bills so she slipped on a coat nick put on his shoe and they both started out 

" and drinks," Andrew called then the door shut, leaving the two in quite, "here we go everything set up," Andrew handed jay his remotes and everything else, he dusted the cobwebs out of his hair then turned to Jay, "I'm gonna use your shower, its so dusty in here" Andrew then walked off to the bathroom 

Jay had a two bedroom apartment one would be his office one was his bedroom the office was currently a box haven and Jessi used to change and get ready for the day, they had sleeping bags all over the living space and boxes fucking everywhere, some empty others yet to be unpacked Jay had more coming to furniture he orders and decorations all in the mail to come in the week, 

they had managed to keep a small space clear of boxes to which they had set up everything they would need for the night, the bathroom was fairly clear of crap but there were a couple boxes stacked in there too. 

"we're back with food and bevrgish," Jessi called out into the apartment she held a couple bags and nick held a pizza box, thee bags had two pop letter bottles and candy and chocolate stuff that they would splurge on during the night as they watched movies and played video games instead of sleeping, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

matthew had an addition that morning he sleep rather well to what he had learned last night, but as he stepped outside where the four of them where well three of them, Jessi Nick and ..... Jay, they didn't seem to see him witch worked out in his favour as he ducked behind the wall to listen in, 

"hurry up Andrew," Jessi huffed into the apartment knocking on the door 

"I'm sorry there are more boxes in this room then people on earth do you want to do it," his words were muffled but still clear the walls were not the most sound proof it was an older building, 

"your such a drama queen," Jessi sighed as Andrew followed out jay stepped up to lock the door, as they started down the hallway 

"thank you, let's go food shopping at 8;30 in the morning," Jay sounded tired nothing like the energy ball he was as a preteen. 

"at least you have a fridge up and working so we might as well get food," Jessi shrugged they all wore what they had on yesterday they had misplaced the bag with there overnight stuff in it, they think it might be in Andrews trunk, they were all too lazy to check though, Matthew was slightly behind them as he walked into the parking graush hopping on his motorcycle clipping the helmet in the speeding off to his auditions to his surprise was about meeting a long-lost love years after they had left then it was a hereto movie and Matthew was auditions to be the girls city friend. 

but as he said the monologue he though of the day he watched the world around him and everything he knew melt into the distance. 

after the addition he had another one about ten blocks away and headed over there, then he got lunch and since karma or cousiadince seemed to hate him Jay and his friend where eating at his normal place, well sorta Jessi and Jay where eating nick was on the phone with someone and Andrew was fast asleep on the table, 

"Hey Matthew, got auditions this morning," the counter worker margo asked as she grabbed what Matthew normally got, 

"Yeah, I think the first one when well, hows the store been running," Matthew asked as he gave her the money for the salade and tea as she punched it into the register, 

"pretty good, I've been getting some new but those guys are hopelessly lost and there just resting, they can't find whatever it is they're looking for," Margo loved to gossip so it was no surprise she was telling Matthew about them,

Jay wanted to believe it just was really Matthew and move on, because he didn't need to open up old wounds or anything like that he just need to see him, and they did in the old coffee shop like lunch restaurant, he was hot, hotter then he was before he had grown to and grown more into his features, 

then the man did the unthinkable, Matthew walked over to Jay 

"Hey I'm Matthew we live in the same building," Matthew bit his lower lip and smiled and to his surprise, - Jay gave him a full smile back,


End file.
